What About Now?
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: In a year a lot of things can change, laws can be made and broken, friendships can be made and lost, lies can be made bigger but the one thing that never changes is the loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything that you recognise.**

**A/N: Okay so after 22 stories, i decided it would be a great idea to branch out from Supernatural and into Dark Angel. I was Wrong. I realized that I didn't know the show as well as I thought I did, and even after trying to catch up, I failed miserably. So why am i posting i hear you ask. Simple. This story, if it isnt typed up, will be the death of me. Its preventing my Supernatural stories from being written - I haven't forgotten guys and an update IS on its way! - so the long and short of it is, **

**I posted and I need a beta, so If you know someone who would do it for me, or you yourself would like to offer your talented betaing services, then please review me or PM me or contact me in some way!**

**Pleaseee!**

**So erm, this is the prologue, review please and please be nice its my first Dark Angel fic and the characters may be off i know :(**

**:D**

**K**

**xox**

* * *

**Prologue**

In a year a lot of things can change, laws can be made and broken, friendships can be made, lies can be made bigger but the one thing that never changes is the loyalty.

The law against the transgenic nation was relaxed. On one condition; They stayed in the biohazard area they had come to know as home. Terminal City. It had been agreed. It was the only way that they could live in harmony, or - in truth - live at all. The police and guards had backed off a whole 500 feet, only to start to put the fences up around the "city". There was a rationing system agreed, well, it was dictated to them what they would receive and Max had consulted with the Transgenic Council that had been elected and had made the agreement. It wasn't fair; they had less rights than animals did, but then again, they weren't even considered animals. They were a cross between animals and humans, something that had been created in a laboratory by Americans but now the Americans didn't want anything to do with them.

It was easier than Max had thought to arrange some semblance of community in Terminal City, when she had gotten everyone on side that is. Electing the council was even easier, well, for Alec. Everyone in TC liked Alec, they liked his way of doing things; so when he suggested a council, they jumped at the chance. Max was in charge of TC, Alec her second in command and everyone else followed and of course, had their own part to play. The government has been practically forced to give the Transgenics building materials. Not enough to build houses, but enough to section off some of the warehouses considering the apartment buildings around them wouldn't be enough to house them all. Everything else was up to them.

A tunnelling system was in place too, just enough to get out of TC to bring in more food if necessary without the guards knowing. It was a necessary bend to the rules of the contract that was signed, "no transgenic shall leave through the fences." No transgenic ever did leave through the fences, just under them.

In a year a lot of things can change.

The inhabitants of TC had come together to make it as liveable as possible; most of the apartments were tidy enough to live in, there was water and food, blankets and clothing and if there wasn't enough, they shared. All the while still having to keep an eye open for the random attacks made by the world outside. Just because they weren't allowed to leave TC didn't mean to say the world out side couldn't come in and attack them. Of course if they fought back, the threat of war loomed. More Transgenics flocked to TC in that year. Life had began.

Of course, some things stay the same. Some love never dies, and some lies are still told. Max and Alec had moved in together in order to carry on with the pretence that they were together. Logan, OC, Asha and Sketchy and the rest of the ordinaries had been moved out of the Toxic waste dump and into apartments near by, close enough that they could be watched over by both sides. Of course, these humans were shunned by society too, for supporting the cause. Logan still loved Max, still wanted Max and still thought there was something wrong with the Alec and Max set up. So he spent time and called in favours to find the cure to the virus that Max had which prevented them from being together.

In a year, they had managed to get TC up and running with electricity and water, allowing the medical wing to be set up, and supplies to start coming in a whole lot more quickly. White had vanished off of the face of the earth, but with so much peace and happiness, something had to go wrong...right?

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Max exclaimed as she took a massive bite into her pizza, the apartment that she and Alec shared couldn't even be classed as an apartment. It had a small bedroom, a small bathroom, a small kitchen area and a small living area. It was more or less a room that had been split into four. The smell of damp was something they had become accustomed to, but hated none the less, it was _home _however.

"Nope." Alec shook his head as he took a sip of the whiskey he had managed to score, his glass a lot smaller than what he was used to. "Logan told Sketchy he was getting some scientist in to work on the cure." Alec rolled his eyes as he said the last two words of the sentence, making his way over to the scattering of cushions on the floor around the table where Max was sitting, the pizza on the table.

"Why wont he give up?" Max groaned as Alec flopped down onto the floor, reaching for the pizza.

"Because he loves you, come on Maxie," Alec stopped to take a bite out of his slice of pizza, "You know as well as I do you don't want him to give up either. I don't exactly want him to give up I mean I have needs Maxie,"

"You said it yourself Alec, we should stick with our own kind and go and get laid for Christ's sake. I'm sure as hell not going to take care of those needs." Max kept her eyes looking down, knowing there was a smirk on Alec's face.

"So, maybe I was wrong on this." Alec shrugged, "You're usually so quick to tell me I'm wrong Max. And for the record, I may have a few girls at the one time, but considering this pretence has been for over a year now, I can't exactly go out and get laid can I?" Alec pointed out and Max raised her eyes to meet his.

"There's a reason he's on the other side of the fence." Max stated simply before looking away from him, "and I appreciate that." Max whispered, a small smile spreading over her face.

"Yeah, he's not immune to the bio-toxins that are in this place." Alec raised his eyebrows at her pointedly and Max shook her head.

"He's not one of us, Alec, he doesn't belong here. We're different from him." Max pointed out and Alec chuckled slightly.

"Isn't that the point? You _want_ different Max." With that Alec got up and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower up, don't eat all the pizza."

Max rolled her eyes, her smile widening, even if it was only slightly, as she heard the soft snick of the door closing. Conversations like that with Alec had become so frequent in the past year that she hadn't even noticed it. He was more than the Smart-Alec that had came into her life, he was her best friend now that OC was more or less off limits for chats. Max had been surprised by how close they had become, how she could tell him anything, how understanding he actually was. That's what made "them" believable. She didn't have to pretend she enjoyed it when he would hug her, or lean in close to whisper about dinner that night while the rest of TC thought that they were sharing intimate secrets. With that said, Max knew she didn't love Alec like that, she loved him as a friend, as a brother, but not as anything more. That love was reserved for someone else.

_Damn it._ Max thought as she snapped out of her thoughts, realizing just how right Alec was. _Not that I would ever tell him that. Either of them. _

* * *

Logan Cale sat at the window of his apartment as he watched the rain fall softly down over Seattle. He had been lucky and managed to get a relatively large apartment, whereas OC and Asha had to share something akin to a box. The sound of ringing filled up the empty space as his thoughts trailed into nothing and he manoeuvred through the space to get to his cell that was nestling at the other side of the room.

"Hello?" he said, raking a hand through his hair and smiling at the voice on the other side. "Cameron, I thought you had forgotten, I have your pass that should allow you to get in there to work with them, just in case the tunnel fails." Logan said, the smile still etched on his face.

"It's not the getting in I'm worried about Logan, I thought you and I had talked about this?" Cameron's thick southern accent drawled down the line and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Cameron, I promise you it'll be alright." He reassured and nodded a few times before hanging up the cell and moving back over to the window and resuming his watch over the "apartment block" on the other side of the fence.

* * *

Alec stepped out of the bathroom, towel hung low on his hips as he made his way towards the bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes.

"Alec?" Max called and Alec spun around towards the window where she was standing.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stepped into the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame, waiting for Max to talk.

"What did sketchy tell you about this scientist?"

"Not much, just that Logan referred to him as "Cameron."" Alec shrugged and Max turned away from her watch of the opposite apartment building to face the other transgenic.

"That's it? Just a name? Is it a first name or a last name?" Max enquired, Alec sensed the jealousy inside Max and fought the smile from his face.

"Yeah, just a name." he stated and began to walk backwards into the room.

"I'm not done Alec, was it is first name? A last name? What?" Max asked impatiently and Alec shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, it could be either." Alec stated simply and Max spun back around to face the window. "Max, the sooner you find the cure the happier you'll be." Alec whispered as he went completely into the bedroom to get some clean clothes and Max sighed audibly.

"That isn't what I'm worried about." Max confessed quietly and Alec stopped in his pursuit of a shirt, opting to pull on the sweat pants and make his way to the window where she was. He had only ever heard her use this defeated and broken tone once before; when she was telling him about Ben, and he hated it as much in this moment as he did in that.

"Then what is it?" he asked softly, gently easing her into telling him what was on her mind.

"I know we've been news for the past year, but honestly Alec do you think that someone out there could have possibly worked out our exact science and DNA structure in that short space of time?" Max turned her worried gaze to meet Alec's blazing green eyes.

"Max, what are you saying?" Alex asked, not sure he was liking where this was going.

"Alec, Manticore would have gotten rid of most of the files to pretend we never existed." Max bit on her lower lip and Alec closed his eyes.

"You think that its someone from Manticore." Alec said in a voice so quiet had Max not have had genetically enhanced hearing, she never would have heard it.

"It has to be Alec, there's no-one else in the world who would know our body, DNA and how to fix it like someone in Manticore." there was a hint of fear in Max's voice that shook Alec to the core.

"He's endangering all of us if he brings him to us."


	2. Setting The Guidelines

* * *

**Disclaimer** : See Chapter One.

**A/N**: Hey Guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Glad you all liked it!

So here is chapter two, and I know the chapters are short guys. but baring in mind this is my first fic on this fandom, so i'll take a while to get into my stride but when i do the chapters will break the 5000 words (at least) mark.

So, Thanks tonnes to **_Marcus Sylenus _**for beta'ing this chapter for me! Any remaining mistakes however are mine in my impatience to get this posted lol.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

K

xox

* * *

Setting The Guidelines.

Logan Cale tapped his fingers nervously on the arm of the sofa, Cameron should have been here by now, the meeting was arranged for two o'clock on this dreary Seattle afternoon, and it was now almost three. Dr. Cameron Richards was known through out the science world for being very punctual. -- so this almost hour lateness was completely out of character. Logan reached for his cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table and scrolled down through the names and numbers until he reached Cameron's number and his finger hovered over the call button for a few moments until he put the cell back down on the table and let out a steadying breath. The will be a good reason for the delay. Logan thought as his fingers resumed their impatient drum against the leather of the sofa. _Or there better be, I've come too close to this cure for my last chance to back out. _

Logan's eyes flicked back to the wall clock on the far wall between the painting of a sunrise and a photograph of himself and Max and above the little table that was used to keep his mail on. Logan pushed himself up off of the sofa and walked towards the window, the sun was trying to fight its way through the collection of dark clouds that had now formed over the city. Letting out an agitated sigh that was something akin to growl, Logan walked back over to the coffee table and grabbed for his cell, scrolling again through the numbers and hitting the call button, a nervous feeling washing over him when the ringing resounded in the hallway outside his door.

"Should I just come in?" The voice joked down the line and Logan laughed slightly.

"Yeah, we've wasted enough time already."

* * *

(Two Hours Earlier)

Alec smirked as he settled down at his desk in the "Office block" that they now had. In truth, it was an old building that now served as a headquarters of sorts as well as school, training facility, medical wing, town hall and an anything else that was needed. Alec's desk was as far away from any of the floor to ceiling windows as possible to avoid distracting the hyperactive transgenic and, like the rest of the desks, it looked out into the middle of the large, round room. It freaked Alec out to be sitting there, staring at Mole all day as everyone typed away and got the work done. Of course Alec got the work done, but it was the times in between paperwork that got Alec bored. The past year had been a long and tedious one, full of lies and, of course, self-denial on his part. What he needed was a good lay, but being the awesome friend he was, he was helping Max out with her own case of Denial Syndrome. She wanted Logan, she loved Logan but here she was, pretending to love him of all people.

Alec let out a sigh at the pile of paperwork that had been left on his desk, _who knew that there would be so much budgeting to do, why did I get left with the numbers? _Alec grumbled internally, shrugging his jacket off before reaching for the first file and the pen, getting ready to settle in for what looked like a few hours work.

"Alec, can I see you for a second?" Max called from her office doorway and Alec smirked, shaking his head at the whispers that were flying around the office and lewd winks he was getting from some of the others. Alec took the two little steps in one of his large strides and slowly approached her door.

"Yeah?" he asked and Max winked at him trying not to glare at the eye roll he threw her way before smirking and turning to close the door and pull down the shades. "What is it?" he asked and Max let out a sigh.

"I got this from Logan." Max handed Alec the piece of paper and sat heavily down on her desk, her arms hugging her body as though she was trying to hide herself from the world. Alec stared at the paper and then at Max again. "It won't read itself." Max snapped, wincing at her harsh tone, but stopping short of taking it back.

Alec sighed and began reading the letter that Logan had left.

_My Dearest Max,_

_I know that the past year has been tough, It's been tough on all of us but one thing has never changed; I miss you. And more than that I love you. I always have and, I need to be with you Max. And I know, deep down you feel the same way for me. I miss the way things used to be before the virus, before the breeding cult and Manticore and the Government made our lives hell and created a massive void between us, but I've taken action to remedy that. Max I don't want you to be mad a me, I really don't but I can't live like this anymore, So I called in a few favours and finally found someone willing to work on the cure for us. If a cure can't be found then an Antidote._

_I need a favour on this Max and I know it's asking a lot but please Max, hear me out, I can't go on like this, and I know you feel the same, but on the small chance you don't you can say no to this._

_I Need to borrow the lab, for about three months and obviously a sample of your DNA. But this is the part that I think will make you hate me. The scientist I have got is an Ex-Manticore scientist, and I know you don't want people like that in your Living space, but Max it's our last hope. Our Last chance to be happy. To be together. I know how strongly you hate Manticore, and believe me I do to, but this is too good an opportunity to pass up. You can have soldiers watch over the procedure and have people test it out before it goes near you Max, but three months and we can be together again. _

_Please think about it Max._

_I love you always,_

_Logan._

The transgenic nodded in acknowledgement at some of the comments and letting out a huff of a breath at some others before his Manticore mask set in and his lips pursed in an almost determined line.

"Okay." He said finally. "I'm not having the whole city put under this kind of threat, I'll get some of our best to guard the lab and I'll personally sit in there with Cameron." Alec dropped the paper onto the desk again and put his hands on his hips, tongue flicking out to run over his lips.

"Alec I can't let you do that." Max blurted out and Alec looked at the ceiling.

"Max, I_ want_ to do that, I want to get _laid_." he smirked and Max's eyes dropped back to the floor.

"I'm serious Alec you could end up getting killed." Max's large brown eyes looked pleadingly at him and Alec chuckled.

"So you'll have one less pain in the ass to worry about. Max, it's _one_ scientist and I'm one of Manticore's finest, nothing is going to happen to me." Alec tilted his head and smirked but Max simply shook her head.

"No Alec, I can't run this place without you, they don't like me." Max looked at the ground again and Alec walked over.

"Maxie, I get that you're scared, you're scared that Cameron will find a cure and you'll be left with no reason not to be with him. That's scaring you and you're trying to push the blame around into other things." Alec rose his eyebrows pointedly at her and stepped forwards taking her into his arms before the door opened and he turned around, smirking at the embarrassed looking X5.

"Sir, there's a call for Max." the youngster whispered and Ale nodded.

"Do you know how to forward it through to here?" Alec asked without letting go of Max.

"Um.." the young X5 looked down at his feet and Alec grinned.

"Get Mole to put it through, Liam." Alec nodded at the teenager who smiled at him and whispered his apology for barging in as he pulled the door closed. "Need to toughen that one up." Alec thought out loud as he let Max go and walked around to the other side of her desk, picking up the handset and handing it to her.

"Hello?" Max said into the receiver and rolled her eyes, leaning over and turning the loudspeaker on.

"Did you get my letter?" Logan asked down the receiver and Max sighed.

"Yeah I got it, but I'm not going for it." Max stated simply and jumped when Alec blurred so he was now standing directly in front of her.

"Yeah you are," he whispered so quietly that only Max would be able to hear him. Max shook her head vigorously.

"Come on Max, I'm asking for a three month use of that Lab, that's it, and a DNA sample of course." Logan had a tone of desperation in his voice and Max shook her head again.

"Hey Maxie." Alec said loudly and smirked at the glare she gave him. "The preparations for the lab to be cleared are all ready." Alec winked at Max who leaned forward and slapped him.

"Max I thought you said..." Logan trailed off and Alec held his arm as he rubbed it gently.

"I know, but I wasn't sure at first, I guess now its all done I have to go through with it." Max's heated glare was on Alec who seemed unaffected by it.

"Oh, okay, um...I'll come over when the good doctor arrives." Logan's voice suddenly had an excited edge to it.

"Sure." Max tried to return it, "see you then." Max leaned over and hung up before turning back to Alec. "Do you even realize what the hell you've just done?" Max hissed at Alec who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, Max. I'm getting you and lover boy back together so I can go and get me some action, I never asked to be brought into this stupid mess, hell I told you I wanted out of this stupid mess, but I stuck by you. I stuck by you for a whole year and I took shit from the whole city because of what I done!" Alec suddenly couldn't keep control of his emotions. "Do you even realize how hard it is to win back people's respect when they think you stole another man's girl, huh?" Alec's voice had dropped a few octaves and Max found herself on the wrong side of the line of fear.

"Alec, I'm sorry but I can't risk people's lives!" Max yelled and Alec shook his head.

"No, Max, you're not thinking about the cause, you're too scared to take a chance and go after it, He wants you, you want him and the only thing that's stopping you is your pride, so get the hell over it." Alec fumed and walked towards the door, pausing before he opened it. "Don't throw this away Max." Alec warned before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Logan ended the call and put the cell in his pocket and looked anxiously at the door, part of him willing it to open while the other part wanted nothing more than to go and lock the door. _Come on Logan, lets not get carried away with ourselves right now. Calm down._

There was a sharp rap at the door and Logan's heart began to pound mercilessly in his chest, the thundering sound reaching his ears and blocking out any other noise in the room.

"C--come in." he stammered and immediately scolded himself for doing so and taking deep breaths as the door opened and Cameron walked into the room.

Dr. Cameron Ainslie Richards was a tall twenty-nine year old dressed in a dark trench coat which hid a toned and well looked after body, black dress trousers and a pair of smart dress shoes. As Logan approached, he worked out that the Doctor was about five foot ten - give or take a few inches for the heel of the shoes - and had a very tanned complexion which highlighted the sharpness of the large royal blue eyes that seemed to command every bit of your attention as they stared out from under a black fringe slightly windswept like the rest of the shortish black locks.

"Sorry I'm late, they had to check out who I was before they let me through the gates." Cameron apologized and placed the brown briefcase on the floor in order to unbutton the coat.

"It's fine." Logan laughed and put his hand out to stop the movement. "If you don't mind, I'd like to head right on over there." Logan smiled and Cameron nodded, picking the briefcase back up.

"Sure, no problem." Cameron's smile revealed a set of dazzling white, almost perfect teeth. Logan led Cameron out of the apartment before taking a deep breath. _It's now or never. _

* * *

Alec sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as the cold air enveloped him. Pulling the collar of his coat up higher around his ears Alec set on the walk back to headquarters where Max would no doubt the there to tear him a new one. Shaking his head Alec stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. _I really shouldn't let her get to me like this but for the love of God_, He thought_, She's doing my freaking head in. Just because she doesn't want to give Logan another shot in case she gets hurt or if he dies means I can't have a freaking life. Yeah, well sorry Maxie, but no more, I need something from this dead-end life too, you know._

Alec froze as he heard footsteps approaching and couldn't quite pin point their owner, hardly anyone in TC wore heels, Alec slipped fluidly into one of the alleyways and crouched down behind the dumpster, peaking round at the last moment to catch the owner of the heels. _Ah, crap._ He pulled his cell out of his pocket and rang Max.

"Where the hell are you?" Max questioned, her bad mood evident even over the phone.

"Not now Maxie, listen this is important, Logan's headed your way with the Scientist." Alec stood up and walked towards the end of the Alley, sticking his head around and watching as the two of them walked through the street.

"And, how old is this Cameron guy? Do you recognize him from Manticore?" Max's questions came thick and fast and Alec let out a frustrated sigh.

"Max, that's why I'm calling. This Cameron guy isn't a guy. _She's_ Doctor Richards, Psy-ops finest."

Alec let his head hit off of the wall as the line at the other end went dead. _What the fuck have I just volunteered myself for?_

* * *

So guys, what do you think?

K

xox


	3. Nothing's Ever Built To Last

**Disclamier:** See Chapter One.

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Long time no update? Yeah I know i suck majorly, but theres this thing called real life and its been determind to stop any progress to this fic. Having said that, its here now and its about twice as long as my previous two chapters! =D

Okay, so I know i didnt reply to the reviews, but all the review replies are at the bottom here :D just so i could make sure i didnt miss anyone out!

Someone definately not to be missed out is the awesome **Marcus Sylenus **who beta'd this awesomely and quickly and puts up with my ramblings so thank you so much!

Without further rambling i give you, Chapter three!

K

xox

* * *

Nothing's Ever Built to Last.

Alec clenched his fists tightly as he blurred through the back streets of TC to get back to the Office block before Logan and his new friend arrived.

_Why didn't I think of this? Of course it had to be her. Or her dad I suppose, but seriously, how could I not know that it was her? God I'm so stupid._ Alec berated himself_. There really was only one person who could have wanted to help, hell, she always tried to help. In any way she could. She might have been one of them on the rota but she was one of us inside. Of course we weren't allowed to feel, but she was so sweet when we faltered and especially after Ra--._

Alec stopped with his train of thought and learned against the wall. _Really shouldn't get there and seriously, TC was never this big_. The sound of more footsteps had Alec racing through the streets and alleyways again to get to the Office block as he tried to block out thoughts of that Psy-ops visit and the reason why from his mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Four Nine Four failed his mission Dr. Richards, he fell in love with the girl. He shouldn't have fell for her. We tried to fix it in many different transgenics, but it never worked. You know what we have to do." _

"_With all due respect Sir." Cameron interjected as she gazed down at the heavily sedated X5 in front of her. "I understand he failed the mission, but I will not put a healthy X5 down, especially not one of the best soldiers we have. I'll erase his memory and he will not do it again, but I refuse to sign the papers or administer the injection."_

"_Cameron." Dr Frank Sidle - Head of Science - stated and she looked angrily at him. "What would your father do if he was here now?" _

"_He would punch you in the god-damn face." Cameron let her hand rest on X5-494s head, her thumb absently stroking his forehead. "How dare you even think about bringing my father into this discussion?" Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_Because I think he would be disappointed in you right now," Sidle took a breath, knowing that he was obviously verging on emotional territory, knowing that Cameron was still reeling from the untimely loss of her father. "They're not human Cameron. They are simply machines, government war property; if its broken you fix it or throw it away. It shouldn't have feelings and if it does it should be made to realize that they don't matter. It should be made to see that the orders are Law." _

"_Why would my father be disappointed in me for Manticore's failings?" Cameron reached down to attach the clip onto X5-494's finger to monitor his heart rate._

_"You and I know fine well that you are becoming far too attached to them Cameron, why wouldn't your father let you go into medicine?" _

_Cameron threw a dirty look at Frank, her hand gripping onto the side of the metal table to stop herself from punching him in the face. "Because I like to treat everyone with compassion and the utmost respect and not just like another number." Cameron spat the last word out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. _

_"Cameron." The tone of Frank's voice issued the only warning Cameron needed._

_"My decision has been made Sir, X5-494 will not be put down." Cameron's glare was fixed on the older man as he shook his head. "and if that was all, I have Psy-ops operations to organize." Cameron continued to stare as Frank left the room, her gaze only dropping to the transgenic on the table when she heard the soft snick of the door closing._

_"Don't worry 494, It's going to be okay."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Climbing in the back window should have been a lot easier than it was for the young transgenic. _I am so out of shape. _Alec thought as he pulled himself through the window and closing it at his back. Turing around, he realized that he had almost a full office worth of an audience. "It's quicker." he shrugged before looking in the general direction of Max's office, taking a deep breath before he began to walk over to the open door. Alec sighed softly as he watched Max from the doorway: her back to him as she stared out of the window.

"Where the hell were you?" Max snapped as Alec stepped into the room.

"Cut the bull crap Max, you don't give a toss about me and I'm here now aren't I?" Alec glared at the back of her head as he walked farther into the room and sat heavily on her desk so they were now back to back.

"You're so full of--"

"Hey Logan!" Alec cut Max off and stared at the door, waiting for her to walk through and back into his life; part of him dreading the fact but part of him wishing that she had never left.

"Alec. Max." Logan smiled as Max turned to face them, a completely expressionless look on her face. "This is Doctor Cameron Richards. She's here to help." Logan's smile seemed to get wider and Alec kinked a brow before the Doctor walked into the room.

"Hi." Cameron waved, her confident attitude was shadowed by the shock in her massive blue orbs. "494." The Doctor's jaw almost hit the floor, "I thought you... Manticore burned to the ground...you...."

"I was on an assignment to kill him," Alec indicated the confused looking Logan "so I wasn't there." Alec shrugged. "And its Alec now." Alec held out his hand and Cameron took a slow step forward to shake it, taking his larger hand into her own trembling smaller one. _I didn't think that it would be this difficult to meet her again. We weren't even particularly close. She was a scientist, so why am I all of a sudden nervous around her?_

"I'm uh...you know...glad nothing happened to you. It would have been a shame for something like you to go to waste." Cameron broke into Alec's train of thought as she smiled and took a step back to stand beside Logan once again.

_Whoa. Something? I thought she was on our side..._

"Someone." Max corrected from her place by the window. "He's not a thing. He's a person."

"Here was me thinking that you of all people would know that," Logan said to Cameron, his sarcastic tone contradicting the serious look on his face; clearing indicating that this was not something to say when Max was around, or to joke about. "Come on Max." Logan smiled at her, trying to lighten the situation as Max continued to glare icily at the other female in the room. "Cameron didn't mean anything by it." Logan smiled again, trying to make Max laugh like he used to be able to before searching quickly for a distraction before his mind wandered into a place where he didn't want it to.

"Wait. You know Alec?" Logan's questioned as he turned to face Cameron.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone." Cameron held her hands up in front of her as if to surrender, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink . "I thought you knew I knew Alec, he is Manticore and I did work there." Cameron both explained and pointed out to Logan.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you had dealings with him though, you knew Max then too?" Logan inquired and Max turned around from her spot at the window to face them.

"No she doesn't know me. She's too young to have been there when I was there." Max was almost glaring.

"I think we should go down to the lab now, don't you?" Alec clapped his hands together as though trying to destroy the thick tension that was begging to build in the room.

"Fine." Max's face dropped back into the expressionless mask as she stepped around the desk. "But I'm setting ground rules." Max warned, her tone contradicting the look on her face.

"Of Course." Cameron nodded, stepping back to allow Max out of the room and into the open office.

"Listen up people." Max began as she walked towards the little railing. "This is Dr Cameron Richards. She's going to be using our Lab for a while. Yes, I know she's Manticore. If anyone has a problem steer clear. Okay?" Alec watched as Max waited for a nod from the people gathered on the landing in front of her before she walked away from the railing and down the two little steps, Logan, Cameron and he following after.

"The ground rules?" Cameron pressed as soon as they entered the narrow corridor.

"Yes. You don't have authorization to be anywhere other than the lab and connecting office - it has a toilet. If you have to leave the lab you have to be accompanied by someone. Alec or another transgenic will be in the lab with you any time you are there." Max threw the "rules" over her shoulder as she swiftly walked through the little maze of corridors.

"So in other words, " Logan began, "She's to stay out of the way?"

"Yeah." Max shrugged. "More or less."

"What will I do for food?" Cameron fumbled with the briefcase in her hands, the calm exterior from earlier completely gone and her uneasiness obvious to even the more untrained eye.

"I don't particularly care." Max opened a door and began to head down a steep staircase, stopping at the bottom until Alec had caught up with them. "You ready?" She looked at Alec who nodded before she covered the little keypad beside the door and typed in a pass key.

"Are you excited?" Logan piped in, his way of easing the tension that was building between the four people.

"Not really no, I'm not really keen on Labs." Alec shrugged and followed the other three into the room.

"I wasn't talking to you." Logan said sharply and Alec suppressed the laugh that was building up in his gut_. It really is all Max with you isn't it? _Alec rolled his eyes and closed the foot behind them with a loud bang.

"You weren't really talking to anyone." Max whispered as she flipped on a light and walked through the lab until she came to a small office. "This is home for you until you are successful or die trying within the next three months." There was no sarcasm behind her words and Alec noted the shiver that coursed through Cameron at the very thought.

"You can stay at my apartment while you are working here," Logan smiled gently at Cameron who turned back to the "office" Max had been talking about.

It was like everything else in TC something akin to a Box. It probably started as part of the original Lab; but space was tight for the transgenics as 300 plus people living in the area they had wouldn't permit a large laboratory with a large office space to boot.

"Thanks." Cameron whispered as she took in her surroundings, the lack of sunlight that managed to filter down to the basement Lab through the narrow little window, in some narrow little alleyway.

"So what time will you be finished here?" Logan pressed, seemingly doing anything to cut through the tension.

"Urm...not sure...What time do you close?" Cameron looked hopefully at Max who cast a dark look at her.

"You're free to come and go as you please, but seeing as Alec is babysitting you and Mole as well probably, You'll have to sort it out with them." Max shrugged and gazed over Logan's shoulder to Alec.

"Lets say, ten till seven?" Alec stated absently, his mind obviously not on the task at hand. _That's 9 hours, four and a half between Mole and I. That's plenty._

"Sure." Cameron smiled at him, a genuinely happy smile that made his heart beat a tiny bit faster in his chest.

"Then you should get started then. I'll send Mole down." Max walked passed Cameron and Logan, pausing in front of Alec to give him a light peck on the cheek. _Nothing like keeping up appearances_ Alec thought and smiled as Max walked away, looking over his shoulder at her as she deliberately put an extra sway of her hips into her walk. "Logan, I think we should leave the good doctor to it don't you?" Max asked from the door way and Logan cleared his throat and nodded quickly, smiling at Cameron before walking out of the room after Max.

"So." Cameron stated nervously, rocking back on her heels, "this is kind of awkward."

"Really? I never noticed, but I suppose the quicker you get to work the easier it will be." Alec walked over to the back wall and pushed himself up onto the counter there. "Don't mind me."

"Urm...its a bit difficult not to." Cameron placed the brief case on the floor and began to unfasten the belt on the trench coat before making quick work of the buttons and pushing the black coat off of her shoulders.

_Holy.._.Alec thought. The black coat hiding Cameron's shapely body very well: her toned figure was complimented by the trousers and tight fitting blouse she had on underneath the trench coat were more than flattering for her body.

"Why?" Alec asked when he finally regained composure and Cameron had vanished into the little office, curiosity peaked.

"I don't like people watching me while I work." Cameron's nerves were both sweet and unsettling all at once to Alec as she appeared from the office to grab her briefcase before walking back in to the office again.

"I could look away." Alec offered with his trademark smirk as he kicked his legs back and forth where they dangled from the bench.

"Nice try four ni- Alec." Cameron corrected herself and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You're in there though and I'm out here." Alec pointed out as he looked around the barely touched laboratory.

Well, barely touched wasn't the right word to use. Barely used would be more apt. The laboratory was nothing more than a dump when they got here. Well...when they were more or less barricaded in here. So they had cleaned it up and fixed it back to what they deemed a usable standard. Not that it was ever used after that. They didn't have a reason to. Until now.

"Well I'll be out there soon enough and you'll still be there." Cameron called back and Alec sighed.

"I could go in there." he offered. He really wanted the cure. For more reasons than one reason.

"Aren't you supposed to watch my every move?" Cameron appeared in a white lab coat with a pair of black rimmed glasses sitting on her small nose, only drawing more attention to her breathtaking eyes.

"Well yeah. But if you can't work being watched then we have to come to some sort of compromise." Alec shrugged and his brow furrowed when he heard the door opening at the top of the stairs. _Who would even be coming down now? Mole generally takes..._

"Alright Pretty Boy, open the door." Guess he did as he was told straight away.

Alec smirked and jumped off of the counter, a slight swagger in his step as he walked over to the door to let Mole in.

"About bloody time too." Mole snapped around his cigar prompting a slight chuckle from Alec.

"Mole, this is Doctor Cameron Richards." Alec indicated to Cameron and Mole walked over and took her extended hand.

"I'm Mole."

"Its a pleasure." Cameron smiled and Mole nodded.

"The pleasures all mine." Mole smirked around his cigar as he let go glaring at Alec as the transgenic rolled his eyes.

"I'll take over." Mole stated and Alec let out a loud laugh, earning himself another glare from the Lizard man.

"Calm down stud, I'm here for the next four and a half hours. Come back later, alright?" Alec stated more than asked, leaving Mole to grunt his goodbye and trudge out of the door slamming it behind him and carrying his trudge up the steps.

"You can take the transgenic out of Manticore but you cant take Manticore out of the transgenic." Cameron turned to the paper in her hands.

"What d'you mean?" Alec asked, the slight annoyance and tiny bit of pain that generally crept into his voice when the subject of Manticore was brought up giving his voice a slight husk.

"Come on Alec, you were an Alpha Male there and I can see it still hasn't changed." Cameron remarked and looked up from the papers.

"Yeah, well." Ale rubbed the back of his neck "Max runs this place, we all just help out." he shrugged and Cameron nodded, looking around again.

"Chemicals are in that big white cool room thing over there and everything else is in the cupboards." the corners of Alec's mouth turned up slightly, the smirk he was going for obviously not fully being able to carry the simple action out.

"Thanks." Cameron headed in the direction of the white Chemical cupboard as Alec made his way back over to where he was sitting before Mole came in.

"So you think you can find the cure?" Alec kicked his legs out again, his hands griping onto the counter to prevent himself from propelling off of the surface and into the far wall. _Transgenic strength isn't something to be underestimated. _

"Considering I was part of the team that worked on creating it, yes." Cameron's eyes fell to the floor and her shoulders tensed.

"That wouldn't be something you wanna say in front of Max." Alec's voice had something akin to anger vibrating through it.

"I wont. I'm not that stupid Alec." Cameron turned to look at him then. "I know first hand what transgenics are capable of." Cameron's eyes fell to the handle she had griped into her hand, body jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a reason I'm here Cameron and its not just to make sure you do your job." Alec's hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, his hand still lingering there. _Her reaction to this lab makes sense now. She hasn't got over it. I'll be damned if something happens to her on my watch. It still annoys me that I wasn't the one left in charge then, but this isn't the point right now, Alec. Let it go._ Alec cleared his throat and let go of her shoulder, before walking back to where he was previously sitting and pushed himself up onto the counter again allowing Cameron to regain her composure and set about getting the chemicals she needed.

* * *

"Mole." Max called as she walked out onto the landing from the little narrow corridor.

"Yeah?" The Lizard man yelled back around the cigar that was hanging out of his mouth.

"I meant what I said about no smoking in the building you know." Max frowned at the Lizard man's eye roll before continuing. "but I want you to go down to see Alec right now." Max sighed as she walked into her office, Logan following closely behind.

_Stupid Idea. Stupid Alec for suggesting this idea. Stupid me for not doing much in stopping anything happen. Stupid jealous feelings over Doctor Cameron. Thing is, I don't even know if I'm jealous she'll be spending time with Alec or jealous she'll be spending time with Logan. This is so fucked up. Come on Max, get it together. _

"I'm really glad you're doing this Max." Logan's voice broke through her train of thought.

"Yeah well, worth a try." Max shrugged.

"Yeah." Logan cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "I know someone from Manticore wasn't a good idea considering what you and the others went through but I just want this sorted out, you know?"

"Yeah." Max nodded _I know exactly what you mean._

"I guess it's a good thing, she'll know more about it, being a scientist from Manticore and all." Logan fumbled around the words as they fell heavily into the room.

"Yeah." Max nodded again.

"I know it's hard for everyone but Max I--"

"Where'd you find her? Like, how did you manage to come across her?" Max was determined not to let Logan go down that road of how difficult it would be for everyone to be working with a Manticore Scientist while all of the prejudice was still going on in the outside world, part of her also wanting him out of the way.

"She found me actually." Logan looked towards the door of the office as though it would magically close by itself.

"She just tracked you down and offered to get rid of this virus thing?" Max kinked an eyebrow at him, trying to hide her smile as he gave up and finally walked over to the door and closed it himself.

"Yes...Well...almost." Logan walked over to where Max was standing and stood directly in front of the young transgenic.

"Almost?" Max stepped out of Logan's presence and back to the window that was fast becoming her safe haven. "You can't almost do something Logan," Max snapped. _Great. That's right Max be a bitch, do what you usually do. Push him away that's it._

"Well, she saw me on the news and she knew about the virus and more or less approached me and asked me if I needed help in getting rid of it and of course I took her up on the offer. So it was a bit of work on both sides to be fair." Logan began to step around the desk but stopped when Max turned to face him again.

"Right, so some scientist decides to offer you the cure for no reason and you just take her up on the offer without thinking through that it could be some sort of trap?" Max's angry glare clashed with Logan's now heated gaze.

"I'm trying to get rid of this virus Max, I thought you wanted it too." Logan's brow furrowed and Max shook her head.

"Well you thought wrong. We've done any work we've had to collaborate on either over the phone or across a room. We haven't touched so there is no need to now, after an entire year, to decide it would be easier without the virus." Max threw her arms up in the air and stepped back form the window slightly, creating a bigger space between her and Logan.

"Max I know you're not too happy with a Manticore scientist being here but -- "

"No Logan! That's not why I'm unhappy." Max took a deep breath. _Don't say it. Max come on.._. "You have no reason to be here Logan. _She_ has no reason to be here. I have Alec to help me with anything and everything I need." Max noted the pained look in Logan's eyes as she said the words at him before she too looked back out of the window, hiding her tear filled eyes from Logan.

"Max," Logan began to step towards her again before a knock on the door prevented any further movement.

_Thank God._

"Max." Mole's deep voice came from the other side of the door before he pushed it open.

"Yeah?" Max turned to look at him and swallowed when she saw the look on his face. "What is it Mole?"

"One of the X5's have gone missing, they went on a supply run and haven't came back and no contact has been made." Mole looked grimly from Max to Logan.

"When?" Max asked as the room started to spin around her.

"Almost forty-eight hours ago."

"And you're just telling me now."

"We only found out now Max. It wasn't an authorized run, there is no signature on the form from you or Alec."

Max sighed and closed her eyes. "Get someone to sit with Cameron and get Alec up here now, we have to call an emergency meeting and launch a search party if worse comes to worse." Max swallowed hard. _Its always one thing after another. _

"Done." Mole nodded curtly before walking out of the door and leaving it purposely open as he called to the group of transgenics that were setting down below to get the others and the troops to the large hall for a meeting.

"I think you should go." Max looked at Logan, who nodded once and walked towards the door. _Why is it hurting me so much to watch him walk away? God we have more important issues than me and him._

"If you need anything Max, let me know." Logan gave Max a small smile before he disappeared behind the door and to the steps at the office building.

_I need _you.

Max let out a weary sigh and slowly rubbed her temples as she sank back down against the desk. _Could this mess get any bigger? Just when things were on the up something has to happen to ruin everything. _Max ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the empty office.

_Alone. As always. You really should learn how to hold onto people instead of pushing them away, this is becoming quite a bit of a bad habit isn't it?_

"What's the plan?" The deep rumble of Alec's voice pierced through Max's thoughts and she glanced up, never having been more glad to see his face, a strange comforting feeling washed through her. She wasn't alone, at least not right now. Alec was in this just as deep as she was. He was there to hold her hand both literally and metaphorically. _Huh. Who would have guessed that pain in the ass would mean so much to me a year down the line, shame he can't mean as much to me as Logan does. Make this little pretence actually work._

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me." Max smiled softly at Alec, not feeling she had to pretend she was alright around him anymore.

"Well, call a meeting, find out what everyone and anyone knows then go out and look." Alec shrugged, his green eyes boring into Max's brown ones.

"Meeting's already been called." Max pushed herself to her feet, surprised when Alec's arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's gonna be alright Max." Alec whispered softly

"I hope so." Max leaned her head against Alec's shoulder, her own arms coming to wrap around his toned body.

_I really do hope so._

* * *

Logan carded a hand through his hair as he began to walk down the steps, pulling the visitor badge out of his coat pocket and handing it to the heavy armoured transgenic who was standing guard outside of the building.

"Have a nice day, sir." The transgenic smiled and Logan nodded and walked away towards the narrow streets that he would have to walk through, knowing full well he was being watched by many sets of eyes, trained in defence, although not knowing where exactly they were.

_So that didn't go exactly as I had planned. Well, it couldn't really have gone any worse. I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome from Max, but I wanted something a little warmer than that. We always end up fighting when we're together, over the stupidest of things. I know she didn't mean what she said. I know she still loves me but she's with Alec, I thought that maybe seeing them together would make things better, but it didn't. It made it worse. Made me realize just what I lost with her. What I want back._

Logan stopped at the metal fence and waited for the policeman at the other end to open it. God damned security. _Would it seriously kill them to let us all live together as one people under American law? Staying with your own kind is stupid. Especially when the one you love is over the other side of a stupid metal fence._

Logan walked through the fence and towards his car before slipping behind the wheel. He glanced up at the grey buildings, before watching a troop of the transgenic soldiers marching in the direction he had just come from. _If someone has taken a transgenic all hell will break loose. I think it's time Eyes Only came back from his year long vacation. Just because Max and I aren't together right now, doesn't mean to say I can't help her._

* * *

Cameron looked around._ Alec has been gone about ten minutes and his relief hasn't arrived yet. I might have enough time._ Fishing through her briefcase Cameron pulled out a cell and dialled a number.

"Its me...it is pandemonium here....They've called a meeting...You didn't have to do this so soon...its going to be far too obvious. Of course I trust you its just.....I seriously hope you know what your doing." Cameron sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. "Yes. I have Logan's trust." A noise outside the door startled Cameron and she grabbed at the paper on the work surface and dived into the small office. "Look I have to go. I'll contact you when I can." Cameron clicked her phone closed and threw it into the briefcase just as the door opened and another X-5 came in.

_Well that was a close call. Need to be careful that it doesn't happen again. it's hard enough to get them to trust me as it is without being suspicious of my phone calls. Anyway, back to "working out" the cure that I already have in this briefcase. Why do I feel so guilty about lying to them? They are less than human. I don't understand why it hurts so much to look into his eyes and lie to him. He's helped me out before and this is how I repay him? I'm such a Bitch._

* * *

**lalafromlalaland:** Thanks so much for the review!Well there was a long chapter, how did you find it? Still as promising as the first two?

**maron771121:** Thanks for reviewing, so I went on, Does this chapter live up to your expectations? Lol

**Darkanzangel452:** Has it got more or less interesting for you? Let me know ;) Thanks for the review!

**452max:** Well it wasn't as soon as i had hoped but it's here! Glad you found the last two chapters enjoyable and i hope this one is just as enjoyable for you! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Awesome one :D:** Thanks for your review. Its so obvious who it is lol I have kept it up, so now what do you think? :P

**Mari83:** So, I hope this answer's your questions from the previous chapter. So glad you liked the fact Manticore was mentioned as well as the little details! I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one! Thanks for the review!

**Marcus Sylenus:** What can i say other than thank you for beta'ing this to awesomeness as well as reviewing it! You must be sick of my chapters by now LOL Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy what i have instore for them!

**Vampout:** Thanks for the awesome review! ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

**Lulu67:** you wanted more and you got it! What do you think? thanks for reviewing!


End file.
